


Regulars

by ami_ven



Series: Highly Classified [14]
Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t tell me you’re in DC just to see me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regulars

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write a crossover)

“Howdy, stranger.”

Bishop looked up, surprised, to see a man in an Air Force dress uniform standing beside her at the bar. She frowned. “Colonel Mitchell?”

He smiled. “Just ‘Cam’ if it’s the same to you.”

“Then you’d better call me ‘Ellie’,” she replied. “And don’t tell me you’re in DC just to see me?”

“Not in DC, no,” Mitchell agreed, sliding onto the stool next to hers. “But I did stop into NCIS headquarters, and I might have asked your Miss Sciuto where I could find you.”

Bishop felt her cheeks tinge pink and took a hurried swig of her beer. “I guess I have become a bit of a regular lately.”

“Not a bad place to pick. They have good food here?”

“Yeah,” she said. “Pretty good.”

Mitchell smiled. “Well, then. What say we move to a booth, and you let me buy you dinner?”

“Not that I’m saying ‘no’,” she said. “But did Abby happen to mention _why_ I’ve become a regular here?”

“She didn’t, and I didn’t ask. Still won’t, if you don’t feel like talking. But she did suggest you might like some company.”

Bishop picked up her beer bottle and stood. “In that case, Cam, I would love for you to buy me dinner. And I’d like to talk, if you’d like to listen.”

He gestured for her to pick a table for them. “I’m a great listener.”

Mitchell was, as it turned out, and enough of a gentleman that he allowed Bishop to insist that he stay the night at her apartment instead of his government-issue hotel but stubbornly refused to go farther than the living room couch.

“Gotta give you an incentive to invite me back,” he said, with a charming grin.

Bishop grinned back. “Oh, I will.”

THE END


End file.
